The feudal fairy tale that wasn't
by Brittany inu's kitten
Summary: Kagome's whole world crumbled when she finds out that her feudal fairy tale is accually a feudal fairy tale but in reality there her own(this is a bad summary just r/r please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome ran up to inuyasha from behind a bush. Inuyasha was in front of a bloody pool  
  
of naraku's body inuyasha covered in blood (but not his u know inuyasha can't die it is  
  
called inuyasha: a feudal fairy tale) Kagome was the cheeriest of all of the inu co.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Inuyasha we did it!!! We destroyed naraku  
  
and got all of the shards of the shikon jewel!!!!" Kagome cheered  
  
"Yeah great" inuyasha said unsatisfying  
  
"Inuyasha you should be happy....What's wrong with you... ?" kagome said sounding a  
  
little curious. Inuyasha turned to kagome and grabbed her hands and looked at her  
  
"Kagome? I was hoping we wouldn't finish it so soon....I-I was hoping....that we could  
  
have more time together...I was hoping to...." inuyasha stopped himself before he could  
  
actually say something important "Inuyasha you could become whole demon now!!"  
  
kagome said looking directly into inuyasha's amber eye's "Kagome... I don't want want  
  
the jewel I don't want to be whole demon ... I don't want any of that now..... kagome...I  
  
want you" Inuyasha said pulling his head down to kagome's face "inu....yasha?" kagome  
  
said bringing her hand to his neck " Kagome I - I ..." he said getting closer to her face  
  
"You?" kagome said smiling "Kagome I love you" he said as his lips finally touched hers  
  
"And inuyasha I......" kagome started until......  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!! "urg" kagome groaned as she moved her hand to the alarm clock and tapped it  
  
Suddenly......  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!!" Said some loud people at kagome's bedroom door  
  
"Oh no" kagome said as she gazed at the people at her door  
  
"Kagome get up!!! Did you not know it was your birthday?" souta said from her door  
  
"And the start of a new school it's skikon high" kagome's mom said smiling  
  
"Mom you know I passed and you know my birthday isn't till December when I turn  
  
17!!" kagome said as she popped out of bed and did a victory dance and sat back down  
  
"Uh kagome you're turning fifteen years old today" said kagome's mom  
  
"mom you are insane" kagome said getting off her bed and going to the bathroom "Iam  
  
goin' to take a bath and then I am gonna go to the feudal era to help inuyasha" kagome  
  
said as they heard the water turn on  
  
"Inuyasha?" said kagome's mom as she looked at souta. Souta shrugged his shoulders  
  
(I should be mean and stop it there but I changed my mind)  
  
Kagome jumped out of the shower after 30 minutes and dried off put on her lotion and  
  
clothes and ran out the door. Kagome walked to the well "ah inuyasha here I come"  
  
kagome said as she jumped in the well. "OUCH!!!" kagome screamed as she climed up  
  
the well. Kagome looked up and saw a vague image in front of her "inuyasha?"she said  
  
as she looked at the image "Huh?" he said as he finally turned to her  
  
Kagome looked confused "Inuyasha why are you here?" kagome said  
  
"I am not" inuyasha said  
  
"huh?" she said walking up to inuyasha  
  
" Kagome I don't exist I am not real. I was made up by you" inuasha said sadly  
  
"inuyasha you can't not be real or these feelings I feel won't...won't be real...inuyasha  
  
I've always wanted to tell you that-" kagome was cut off "Kagome you already told me...in your dreams.." he told her  
  
"Inuyasha stop lying to me you have to be real or I would never have thought of you" she  
  
said trying to touch him but he only turned away "Kagome my world is here and I think you've seen me the real me the human me" inuyasha said  
  
"The human you?" kagome said looking more confused as ever  
  
"I don't have much time... I have to go .....kagome I love you.." he said as he and his  
  
voice faded away  
  
"INUYASHA!!!??? PLEASE!!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" kagome said crying  
  
and going back in her house  
  
************************************************************************ an hour has passed and kagome sit on her bed with her eye's red as an apple "Some  
  
birthday" kagome said as she wiped her eye's "Maybe I should go to school...get some  
  
education for once" she said as she sadly walked out her door  
  
######################################################################## Kagome arrived at her school not happy at all but looked as if she was (she hid her sadness) Kagome's best friends yuka , nickara , and kasara came over to kagome and said "hey kagome!!"  
  
"he he hey" kagome said "kagome we have a new hottie here he's even more hot than hojo" yuka said  
  
"If he's better looking than hojo he must not be much" kagome said as she looked at her friends but none of them cracked a smile  
  
"Anyway he has a little problem... he has a girl friend but I'll make it so they'll be history ha ha ha" yuka said evilly and yuka's lackeys nickara and kasara just looked at kagome evilly  
  
"I am now afraid" kagome said looking frightened  
  
************************************************************************ DONE did u like it?  
  
Ja Ne!! 


	2. Meet inuyasha!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha. But I do own Wireni and Sioe (new characters ..don't ask)  
  
Sorry I haven't updated my compo was being a little bastard  
  
Well you didn't come here for my typing  
  
You came for the story so here it goes  
  
****thinking*** ((((whispering))))  
  
Kagome sat down quietly and was totally zoning out.  
  
***Inuyasha? How could you be not real? You can't not be real!!***  
  
"YOU JUST CAN'T!!!!" kagome said as she slamed her hand on the desk the desk  
  
"Um Ms.Higerashi I think this is something you need to think about outside of the class  
  
room" said kagome's teacher  
  
Kagome bowed in respect and left the room as the teacher continued to teach  
  
***Inuyasha how can you not be---*** Tears started to fall on the ground causing more  
  
of a mess for the janitor to clean  
  
Kagome heard fast footsteps coming down the hall  
  
"HOLD THE DOO HOLD THE DOOR" said a voice coming from down the hall way  
  
Kagome looked down where she heard the voice and saw a boy with a white tee and red  
  
Slacks. He came running down the corner of the hall and kagome turned to open the dorr  
  
when..  
  
"WHOA!!" Kagome slipped on her own tears but was caught buy the white tee shirt red  
  
slack white haired boy  
  
"Are you okay?" he said as his brown eye's stared into kagome's blue ones  
  
"Yeah. I am fine uh" kagome was face up very near the ground and her hair practicly touching the ground  
  
"OH! I am inuyasha" he said as he slowly lifted her off the ground  
  
"I am kag---" kagome tried to finish her sentence but.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! COME HERE INUYASHA!!!!" said a voice that kagome thought she can hear a mile away  
  
"Um I gotta go! Nice meeting you kag!" he said as he ran in the class room leaving kagome falling to the ground  
  
"OUCH!!!" kagome said rubbing her head  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE THAT WAS INUYASHA!!!!" kagome said just noticing who that was  
  
how'd you like it? Am I losing my touch? Did I ever have a touch?  
  
JA! 


End file.
